


I knew you were special

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Cute, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mystrade fluff, Smut, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the high functioning socio-path and the aspiring Army Doctor through their journey of boarding school together, where they learn about their new feelings towards each other and that nothing will be the same again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hohoho hey guys, so if i make sequels to this story then.. I'm sorry \ (•◡•) /

The day seemed to drag on and on and on for the sandy-coloured haired boy as he sat on his bed reading his currently favourite novel, Looking For Alaska by John Green. It was rainy Saturday evening in the London, the street lamps starting to light up and cast a dim hue to be coloured upon the streets. It all looked magical to John as he glanced up from his reading and without knowing it, he was lost in the world he never thought he could appreciate right there and then. But it all came to a halt when he heard the front door being unlocked and heavy footsteps marching into the small house-hold. John quickly placed a bookmark at the page he stopped at and was still quite amused at the irony of the writer's name being similar to his , and quickly hid the book beneath his pillow. For he knew what would happen if his god forsaken drunk father do if he saw his "pride and joy" reading. "Men don't need to read, John. They only just do stuff" was what John's father said, or at least , that's what John could make out from his father's slurred speech after a night if heavy drinking. 

"JOHN! JOHN WATSON! YOU COME DOWN THIS INSTANT , YOUNG MAN!" John's father roared throughout the house-hold. Without a second to loose, John sprang up from the bed and came flying down the stairs, almost colliding with the drunk man's chest. Luckily, he managed to steady himself and stand up straight and proper, now awaiting the beatings or the harsh lectures that his father was about to give. But it didn't happen (much to John's surprise that is). Instead, the big man placed and a hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze , so call a form of affection that seemed very alien to the younger lad. "John...your mother and I have decided that you are going to be sent away.. to a boarding school...on a.. a.. erm.. what the fuck was it oh.. Oh yea. A Rugby scholar ship". At that very moment, John felt as if the air was sucked away and he couldn't breathe. Don't be mistaken, it wasn't because he was upset at the fact that his parents were sending him away! No, it was the exact opposite feeling. Happiness. John had waited all his life to get out his crummy little house, to breathe the fresh air of the unsuspecting world and dive right into his passion and be a success for himself to be proud off. Also, to leave all his problems behind; his sister, his mother and more importantly , his father. 

"W-wow dad... urm thanks! When do i leave? Soon yea?!" asked the overly eager boy. His enthusiasm seemed to irritate his father and a strong fist collided with the poor boy's face, causing him to fall backwards. Blood was trickling down his nose and a deep purple bruise was already beginning to form on the left side of his face. Anger surged through John's veins and it took every ounce of his will power to resist punching his dad's face. John slowly stood up, stumbling a little bit whilst trying to regain back his balance and when he did, his grey-ish blue eyes pierced right through his fathers' blue ones. By now , John couldn't care if his gesture was rude or disrespectful for the only thing he cared about was to leave this freaking house as soon as possible. He began walking away slowly when he heard his father's cold , harsh words fill the air. Those words he will always remember. "DON'T THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE SOME FAGGOT, JOHN HAMISH WATSON!" , a cold and sickening chuckle came out of the big man's mouth after practically screaming the last sentence out to a very pissed off John who was now at the top of the stairwell and was heading into his room. 

\---

 

That night it self, John started packing up all of his clothes, undergarments , small knick-knacks that hold dear sentiment to him , his laptop and his book of course. Wearing a cream knitted jumper, faded jeans and sneakers, John picked up his duffel bag and slowly crept down the stairwell and into the living room in hopes that he would be able to find his admission letter or some sort. John was pretty sure his parents had decided this long ago before his father told him this evening and they wanted him out of the house ASAP. Placing his duffel bag at the door, he began searching the coffee and dining tables for some sort of letter or piece of paper concerning a boarding school. 'DING DONG'. The clock struck 12 midnight and John a heard a grunt coming from the sofa. 'Crap!' he thought. Staying still at his position, he prayed to the heavens above that his father wouldn't wake up and find him trying to leave home. A minute or so has passed and a snore filled the tension-thick air causing the boy to let out a sigh of relief but he immediately regretted his actions as his father stirred slightly, not long before he fell back into a heavy drunk slumber again. 

John's hope to find the letter was slowly fading away and the horrible thought of his father's news being a whole big joke was crashing into his mind. He really needed an escape from this horrible life style, for he knew he had a destiny to fulfil, new people to meet, girls to like [A/N lol @ that John (ಠ⌣ಠ) HAHA] and his career goal to become an army doctor. He paid no heap to his fathers' comments about him a 'faggot' or a 'homo' just because he had other things in mind than playing Rugby and getting drunk at a young age, just like his old man did. He had his mind made up the moment his father retired from the army. That was of course before his father went down to the dark roads of alcohol and drugs. As if the heavens above decided to lend him a helping hand, the glittery sliver moonlight's beam shone directly onto an envelope that was placed on the small cabinet near the stairwell's entrance. The white coloured envelope illuminated from the light, and the navy blue letters that spelled out 'BASKERVILLE BOARDING SCHOOL' and directly in the centre 'JOHN HAMISH WATSON' stood out against the backdrop. What caught John's attention next was a brown paper envelope that was placed directly next to it that spelled out in all caps, 'FOR JOHN ONLY!'. Due to the lack of time and curiosity , John walked over to the white envelope and tore it open to find a single ecru coloured letter folded neatly inside it. 

{ DEAR MR JOHN H. WATSON}  
[We are pleased to inform you that your application to enter our prestigious boarding school has been selected among the few thousands that have applied. You are attending our school under a scholarship for the sport of 'RUGBY'. All your classes, uniforms, extra curricular classes, activities and others will paid fully and sponsored by the school it self.]  
[Your acceptance period to our school will be from the 8th of September to 12th of September. If you enter any later than the mentioned date, your application will be cancelled and be awarded to someone else. Please be punctual and gracious upon entering the school grounds.]

[Sincerely, Mr Edward Simons /principal of Baskerville Boarding School  
Mr Mycroft Holmes / school assistant and head of Discipline]

John stared dumbfounded at the letter for a good 2 minute before he snapped back to reality to realise that tomorrow would be the 8th of September. He could leave tonight and risk nothing or he could wait till tomorrow morning and risk everything. 'Nope, not going to pick the latter' thought a very determined John Watson. Picking up the brown envelope, he peered inside and saw a good 500 dollars in there and note written by his mum saying 'Run and never come back -mumx-'. With that being said, he grabbed both items , stashed them into his duffel bag ( placing the admission letter neatly of course ) and ran out of the house. The cold wind felt like tiny slaps on John's face as he ran to the nearest street junction in hope to find a cab at this hour of the night. By the time he reached there, he was huffing and puffing and his face was an obvious shade of red. The roads were dead empty and as silent as graveyard. 'Double Crap!' John muttered to himself. 

*Beep Beep* a honking sound broke the peaceful silence of the street and John looked to find a cab heading his direction. He began flailing his arms like a mad man out of no where and the cab stopped directly infront of him. "Oi! Doncha think its a tad bit late for ya to be wanderin' around by yourselves , mate?" asked the cabbie. John just simply asked, "Can you take me to Baskerville Boarding School, sir?" his voice shaking due to the cold weather. "That's pretty far out mate! You gotta money for that?" "Yes, yes I do actually" "Ayy, then hop in the back, I'll warm out the cab for ya". And with that being said, John climbed in the back seat, placing his duffel bag on the floor and laying down on the seat. He slowly began to drift off to slumber land, the last image he saw was his house light turning on as his eye lids and strength betrayed him and he fell into a deep sleep. 

A/N (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ that was chapter 1 of my new story that I'm working on so hooray on that. Stay tune for more!! Hope you like it!


	2. Friendship Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reaches Baskerville Boarding School only to find that his room mate isn't what he expected to be and that something new is going to begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'all!! Thanks for the reads and those who have seen it (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) you guy give me the inspiration to continue on the story writing! Let's go shall we? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
> P.S the deduction part, i kinda forgotten it so i mixed up a little with my own. Hope you don't mind!!  
> P.S.S I might add P.O.V's so watch out for that too!

"Hey mate, we're here" said an unfamiliar voice to John as his heavy eye lids opened slowly. It took him a while to process where he was and what he was doing there, only to find that he was in a cab and in front of a tall black iron gate that has gold block letters stating 'BASKERVILLE BOARDING SCHOOL". Suddenly, the event's of last night came flooding back to him, his father, the letter and the image of his house light being turned on as he was driven away into the night. His body was aching from the uncomfortable position he was in , and he groaned slightly as he got up to face the cabbie and saw that it was 7am in the morning. ^Bloody hell, how long was the poor man driving for?^ he thought to himself. "Ayy, sorry about the long journey. Thanks for taking me anyways" John said , his voice slurring slightly from the tiredness. He paid the cabbie and got out of the cab, the smell of study and fresh air hit his face with a gentle breeze passing by. The morning was nice actually, the sun rays slowly peeking through the gaps the branches of the trees made and the sky was a nice salmon colour. It was sceneries like this that made John forget the cruelness of the world and how that some good could actually exist somewhere. ^My god, that was cheesy^ he muttered to himself as pushed the iron gates, struggling slightly as the duffel bag he was carrying was getting in the way. A few curse words escaped from his mouth but he couldn't care less as he was alone. Or so he thought. 

"*coughs* erm...need some help?" said a voice coming from behind the cobblestone pillars. John's head whipped to the right to find a taller boy leaning nonchalantly against the pillar, looking rather uncomfortable after muttering those words. "Um...if you don't mind that is.."John replied, unsure of his own voice then. The taller boy sighed and walked over , muttering a 'it doesn't look like I choice' under his breath, obviously thinking that John couldn't hear him. "What's your name, by the way?" asked a rather curious John. He couldn't help but just drink in the details of this rather peculiar yet unique looking boy. His dark ebony curls rested on his head like a birds nest, his porcelain white skin glows somehow or rather (Like a vampire or some sorts) and the colour of his eyes were practically a mixture and swirl of colours. Like it was an unknown galaxy, waiting to be explored by someone and that it was hiding secrets beyond comprehend. His face was shaped in a weird way too, especially his cheekbones, sharp and wonderful as ever.His body was lean, not so muscular but nice. Never once had John encountered such a person with features like his, and somehow or rather, John never wanted to part with this person. 

"Name's Sherlock Holmes. I would urh.. gladly appreciate it if you would stop staring at me.." muttered the other boy. John said a few 'sorry' before looking away and grabbing his bag from Sherlock. He swore that he could see a light blush creep up his neck, but maybe it was just his imagination that was toying with his mind. "Well Sherlock, cool name by the way, i best be off. I need to register in , I got a -" "A Rugby scholarship, I know that, John". John took a step back and his eyes widened in surprise. A small smirk etched on Sherlock's face, as he knew he had hit the jackpot with his deduction of his new "companion" John Watson. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock asked. "Afghanistan...I'm sorry how did you know that?" "I didn't know, I observed. Just like how I observed you were here on a Rugby Scholarship and not something else. May i borrow your phone, please? I need to send a quick text to someone". John took out his phone and handed it to Sherlock immediately, wanting him to get on with it and tell him more about his knowledge of him. Heck they have never even met before and this random guy can just 'deduce him like that? "What else did you...observe about me?", John asked eagerly. "Well, I know that you come from a military background. The way you carry yourself , your hair cut , your posture says army. The tan lines on you show that you have participated in some sort of training but you're too young to do anything military, so the next option is sports. Your body fitness shows that your training is vigorous so it's Rugby. Hence, you aspire to be an army doctor, by the notes that were peeking out of your duffel bag and that you plan to take some lessons on it here. The admission letter that is placed neatly on the top says 'RUGBY SCHOLARSHIP' so it's pretty hard not to miss it right there. You have a relative but you are not so close to, shows by the way you carry nothing of sentiment that concerns him. Also , your phone is expensive with an Mp3 player and radio so it's obviously passed down from somebody, not to mention the fact that it has the engraving 'HARRY XXX' on the back. Now 3 x's means hugs and kisses, probably from an ex girlfriend whom now they aren't close with each other so your brother resulted to drinking,". "How could you possibly know about the drinking?!" John exclaimed, baffled. "The charging unit has scratch marks on it, showing that the user has difficulty plugging it in, now that wouldn't be a problem for a normal person but since your brother was drunk, he obviously was not in the right state of mind to do anything," was the reply. There was a brief pause. Sherlock was ready to get some punches or a few kicks but nothing happened. "That was.....incredible!" the shorter boy said. "Huh? You think so?" "Absolutely..amazing!" "That's not what people usually say.." "Oh? What do they say?" "Piss Off" and with that two boys burst into a fit of giggles. "It was nice meeting you, Sherlock. I hope to see you soon!" said John as he walked up the stone path leading to the entrance of the school. 

\--

JOHN P.O.V  
^My encounter with that guy named Sherlock really packed as a surprise for me! He had mad deduction skills that could simply impress anybody! I wonder why people don't like him or ask him to 'Piss Off?'. He has a really nice smile though, that's one thing for sure!^. I mentally slapped my self as I entered the school building, and was greeted with a luxurious entrance hall. I looked around, simply awe-strucked by the fanciness of the place I was about to spent five years at studying[A/N I don't know how long it should actually be, but it's my little fan fic so I'm putting 5(°ロ°)☝]. "You must be John Watson". I turned around to see a young man, slightly older than me by about 3 years with brownish red hair, but it was slowly receding probably from the stress. He had a golden badge pinned on his navy blue blazer that stated 'School Assistant' on it. " I am Mr.Mycroft Holmes and I will be leading you to your dorm. It seems that you shall be sharing a room with my little brother," he grimaced, lips set in a straight line. His monotonous expression never gave much away, but you could clearly see the displeasure on his face when he mentioned of his 'little brother'. "Your room will be 221 and in the dorm building named 'Baker'. Your uniform can be collected at the office and so can your timetable and other necessary items. Class doesn't start till next Wednesday , so you have 3 days to get used and know the school grounds, Mr Watson." He then turned on his heel and began walking, I suppose that was my cue to start following him to my dorm. I could actually feel that I would find a hard time getting used to this place, with it being so prestigious and all, it's hard to fit from where I came from. Crossing a bridge, I could see the field where a few Rugby boys were doing some practices. ^Sooner or later, I'm gonna be one of them^ i thought to my self. After what felt like forever, we finally stopped in front of a door. Black wood, it had the numbers '221' in glossy golden fonts. "Sherlock, your dorm mate is here. Open up please" said Mr Holmes in a not so very nice voice. "Piss off, Mycroft!" was the answer. A grunt came from the school assistant as he opened the door anyways. A small gasp emit from me as a familiar face was lying down on his side of the bed. Sherlock Bloody Holmes was my dorm mate. Praise the lord. "Mycroft, I told you to pi-" his sentence was stopped mid way as he saw me looking shocked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, hello there John. Seems that you have met my brother" he practically spit out, like mentioning his brother was distasteful as ever. "Wait wait. Mr. Mycroft Holmes here is your brother?!" i exclaimed, still not being able to get it through my skull. "Sadly" they both muttered at the same time, causing glares to be exchanged. "Oh god.." i mumbled as I stepped into the room and placed my duffel bag on my bed. "Well brother dear, it seems you have everything settled out here. Good luck John, you'll need it. And Sherlock, please make sure he stays alive" Mr. Holmes muttered before exiting our dorm. Wait, what? Alive? "Don't mind him, John. He's just fat and mean that way" said Sherlock who now was laying down with his hands in a prayer formation and was placed underneath his chin. I burst out laughing and fell onto my bed , sighing after I had calmed down. This is going to be one new adventure for me. 

A/N hueheuhue that's chapter two for you! It rhymes~(˘▾˘~)!! Comment if you think i should add something in it or somesorts. Anyways, look out for more!


	3. It's only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out more about Sherlock and falls deeper and deeper into his unknown feelings, little does he know, Sherlock feels that way too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY YA'ALL༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ. I got this really treacherous crap at school and that I got to be back at home by 7pm EVERYDAY ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) . I was so exhausted... But I hope this chap makes up. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN !! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> Its mosty based on POV's so hueueeuhuʘ‿ʘ

JOHN P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't. Sherlock Holmes was my dorm mate! I was secretly squealing like a little school girl at the very fact. But something bothered me, something that Mr Holmes said that really bothered me to the point of fear. "And Sherlock,please make sure he stays alive". What was that supposed to mean? I was about to get up and question Sherlock about it when I sensed a presence near me. True enough, as I opened my eyes, my grey-ish blue eyes met Sherlock's multi-coloured ones. My breathing stopped, my heart skipped a beat and the heat began to slowly creep up my neck and by now i could probably tell that my face was turning an embarrassing colour of reddish/pink. I didn't know what he was doing nor his intentions, but somehow i couldn't bear to ask him to go away, my eyes too focused on his bow shaped lips. I'm not gay, at least not that I know off. I had dated many girls and kissed them of course but I had never found a guy attractive , not until I got a real close look at Sherlock. There was just something special about him that i couldn't point out, but I just know it was there. I finally found my words after what felt like forever. "Sherlock...W-what are you d-doing?" , my voice came out soft, a whisper and really breathy. The smirk that crept on his face made my blush grew a whole other level of intensity and the smirk too grew more intense. "Oh, nothing. I was simply studying you, observing everything about you. It doesn't bother you now , does it?" he asked, voice matching my breathy one. I'm sure that it was some sort of taunt that was meant to toy around with my mind and feelings , sad to say that it actually worked on me. "No...urh.. at least I don't think so?" I stammered. "Good," he said, grinning and standing up straight now to return to his side of the room. What the bloody hell was that about?! The tension that was in the air was so thick that even the opened window couldn't get rid of it. I needed to get out of here and fast. Well, I do need to get my uniform and other supplies for School and I should be preparing in advance and all. Pushing my self off the bed, i attempted to set my hair back into place( which I failed of course) and straightened out my jumper, not before grabbing my admission letter. Sherlock was now in the position he was before , hands in some sort of praying formation and placed beneath his chin with eyes shut. It looked as if he was in real deep thought at the moment and I didn't want to disturb him from whatever he was doing, so I left without a word and on the adventure to find out more about this school [A/N I think i made a bilbo baggins reference in terms of the adventure thingy hue hue hue (¬‿¬) ].

SHERLOCK P.O.V

The door closed shut with a small 'click' like it always does, and my eyes opened and my head turned to John's bed to discover that he had indeed left our dorm room. I didn't understand why I would notice such details like this, certainly never did when my old dorm mate Andy was around. Well, before I accidentally killed him whilst conducting my experiments. It wasn't my fault, I told him that i was about to test out some gases and not to get intoxicated as the gases will react to any form of alcohol, but of course the idiot didn't listen. He thought I was just rambling on like the freak I am. I never considered myself as that, for I knew my intelligence was just something that many didn't have and that was sad. Of course, being a high functioning sociopath, emotions were something I chose to cordoned of in my mind palace and will rarely be in used. Until John Hamish Watson came along. I didn't understand sentiment, for what my brother said that 'caring is not an advantage' , I held by it and lived by it. But John Watson made me feel other wise, he was someone that I actually bothered to take notice off and it was alarming me at this rate. He seemed rather alarmed that i was deducing him, but it was something more that just fear. Breathing patterns, heart rate increasing, the blood rushing up to his face, pupils dilated, the signs were all there. I just needed one more form on clarification but he opened his eyes before I managed to conduct it. Part of me wanted to go ahead and look for him but that will make me noticeable to the rest and I always tried to avoid any form of social gathering or areas for people never really met eye to eye with me, especially that bumbling idiot Anderson and his "girlfriend" Sally Donovan. Of course, Anderson was cheating on Sally but she was too blind to see that nor believe what everyone says. She stills sticks to him like an overly attached mother to her chicks or whatever that phrase was. The campus were full of tales of Anderson and how he sneaks into the girls dorms in the late nights and screws them but fleeing the scene before any of the guards could catch him sneaking off. Yet somehow or rather , the jocks still followed him around for the sake of getting some attention from the rest and also to be feared just because they were in the Rugby team. What a bunch of morons, but who was I to say anything and get risked being beaten up again until i couldn't even walk. I wasn't turning to the pills , i promised Molly Hooper, the only friend I had here that i would stay off it. She was a nice girl with brown hair always tied back to a low pony tail, bright shining eyes and quite short, has obvious feelings for me but girlfriends weren't really my area [A/N but John Watson is (✿´‿`) ]. She was studying to be a specialist regsitrar in the morgue at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London and was smart , possibly the only person who could accept me for what who I am, aside from the fact that she was socially awkward and she would allowed me to go to the school's morgue and examine the bodies when I was bored. And me taking ballet courses here... It was embarrassing but one faithful summer night, when our parents dragged Mycroft and I to a ballet show in order for us to be a 'normal' family for once, I was caught up in the beauty of ballet , the graceful movements and the music of the violin. And from that moment on, I knew that I wanted to pursue ballet. But people never understood my passion and the endless taunting was beginning to bother me hence i kept the dream under wraps till my parents dumped me at Baskerville where I was alone and could start anew. I took Ballet lessons are regardless the hurtful and dumb comments from Anderson, i was happy! What if John didn't accept me? What if he scrutinizes me like the rest? What if.. we can't be friends? Was John Watson already my friend? i honestly didn't know. The thoughts were flying through my mine with a swirl of the emotions i tried so hard to keep in tact but they were slowly getting out of hand. "Hey Sherlock I'm ba- Oh. Still.. doing that thing huh? Well then.." he trailed and i could hear his bed creak , an indication that he was sitting on it and probably staring at me. I looked at him and small smile appeared on his face, i noticed the small crinkles by the side of his eyes and his face lit up. Odd. "You're awake" he stated. I turned back to face the ceiling and muttered , "never was asleep...what time is it?". "7pm, time for dinner. let's go ayy?" he asked with slight enthusiasm. "What day is it?" i questioned again. "Urh Sunday?". "Hum, I could last till Tuesday. Besides dinner is dull" i said , matter-of-factly. but John wasn't having any of it. 

3rd PERSON P.O.V

John couldn't believe what the other lad just said. That he could last till Tuesday? John didn't come from a home where food was served at every meal time, so he was used to a little starvation. But Sherlock was here way before he was, so why didn't he grow accustom to the way that the school worked? It was puzzling for John but he chose to press on for information that might make his dorm mate uncomfortable. But the concern was killing him. "Sherlock, it's best that you eat dinner. At least... accompany me..." the last few words came out softly. Almost like a regret. Sherlock couldn't help but feel his chest swelling a little bit, but pushed the thought away whatever that emotion was. He sat up on his bed, and looked at the sandy coloured hair boy , a monotonous expression just like his brother was etched on his pale face. John couldn't help but feel like the air was sucked away, and regretted asking him to come along. He was about to get up when he heard a soft but clear "Fine" coming from Sherlock. There was hope! John gave a full grin to the other boy and got up to get his jacket, the whether was taking a chilly turn in direction. Besides the fact that he didn't want to be alone in the dining hall, he also wanted to know more about Sherlock. His new friend Sherlock Holmes. And for Sherlock, it was occuring to him that John was his new friend. And that he would do at most what he possibly could to make John happy and earn a smile from the shorter boy. ^It's only you^ the taller boy thought to himself. And with that, he grabbed his long coat and blue scarf, wrapping it around his neck and the duo set off to the dining hall together, side by side. 

A/N well now we know a tad bit about Sherlock.. BALLET LOCK (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) Sorry for not much action here, I promise the next chapter will have some thing interesting (｡◕‿◕｡) SOME.... MYSTRADE(▰˘◡˘▰)


	4. Exposed but loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade in this one huehuehue I promised you guys :) Also, this is where Sherlock learns that John is not what he seems to be ( in a way) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna apologise to ya'all for making ya'all wait for me to update(° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °). It's the exam time now, my head is being a bitch to me and I really got not time ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ Something happened and it made me re-think my whole purpose of being a fangirl (ಥ_ಥ), but then I remembered ya'all and I stayed on ◕‿↼ I'm gonna be gone for a while, BUT I'LL BE BACK AND KICKING ASS!! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I PROMISE (°ロ°)☝ 
> 
> P.S enjoy! (✿´‿`)

3RD PERSON P.O.V

John and Sherlock walked silently down the big hallways, passing by many dorms and classrooms. For Sherlock, this was nothing new of course for he had seen this everyday and personally he loathed it. But for John, this was a whole new world all together. Army school was far different from this, this was more fancier than he could ever imagine it to be. Along the way, he passed by a tall and tan boy , dark brown hair almost black with brown eyes that shine. His body seemed to give away that he was in Rugby. "Gavin" Sherlock acknowledged and gave a small nod. "The name's Greg for god's sake, mate!" said the boy whilst trying to hide the annoyance from showing on his face. Something told John that this wasn't the first time Sherlock had made this mistake, and it was almost humorous for John had this mindset that Sherlock could never get anything wrong. He surely didn't get anything wrong when he first met Sherlock and he deduced him, well all except that he mistaken Harry to be his brother. "You know him, Sherlock?" asked John to the taller boy. "Yup," said the taller boy , popping the 'p' and skipping down the spiral staircases that lead directly to the dining hall. "He has some...business with my dearest brother" was the second reply and it was said almost in a smug manner, like he knew something that John didn't. Usually things like this wouldn't bother John, for he was never one to prod his nose into anyone else's business but now it was a little bit different when your dorm mate's brother has some 'business' going on with your soon-to-be rugby captain. "What sort of business?" asked John hoping to get some sort of answer. "Oh, you'll see.." was the reply and the two continued walking on to the dining hall. 

JOHN P.O.V 

As I entered the dining hall, I noticed dirty glares and irritated looks on most of the student's faces. Some scurried away in fear and others just let out a huff and rolled their eyes. I wondered if it was me being new here or that I was odd in some way. But as I began to listen more attentively, I realised that they were talking about Sherlock. Their mummers were mostly 'ugh it's the freak' or 'oh my god he actually has a friend?!' or some other hurtful and inappropriate remarks like that. Something began to flare inside of me and I clenched my fist so tightly I think they might have turned pale white. Even though I have just knew Sherlock for a day ( or lesser than that) ,I knew well enough that my friend here is not a freak but just a misunderstood person. Just like I am. I turned my head to see Sherlock with his head held straight up and an expressionless mask of an emotion was donned on. ^Maybe he was used to all this remarks...still , it has got to hurt now doesn't it?^ I thought to myself. As I walked to the to serving area and Sherlock trailed behind like a lost puppy, I got my self a bowl of tomato soup and garlic bread whilst Sherlock only got himself a strawberry. ^That boy has really got to eat some more , I swear!^. I felt a nudge on my arm and it was Sherlock who was now looking rather uncomfortable. "John, it seems that the only empty table left and I highly recommend that we do not sit there". The words were spoken out in a soft whisper that was almost like a plead. I glanced over to the table that Sherlock was talking about to find that it was occupied with a bunch of boys from the rugby team. A loud cackle erupted from a boy who was taller than the rest with black hair styled in the centre-parting manner and next to him was a girl with chocolate milk skin and an untamed afro for a hairstyle. The way that boy snaked his arm around her waist and held her close made it obvious that they were together, but I somehow didn't like them both. It was a vibe that I just got from them immediately. Like most of the students in the dining hall, the heads of the people at that particular table turned and immediately formed smug little smirks on their faces the moment they saw Sherlock and I standing there,motionless. "Heh, seems that ol' Sherlock got himself a new dog eh? HAHAHAHAHA" joked one of the boys and soon followed a whole wave of laughter. The girl sitting at the table turned around fully and studied me, or so that was what it looked like with her eyes trailing up and down my body. "Sally Donovan, nice to meet ya! You can sit at our table, but don't bring the freak show along. He might just 'poison' our food or something like that. The freak's capable of anything. One word of advice, lad, stay away from Sherlock Holmes. Cause one day, we are all gonna find a body and it'll be Sherlock who put it there". And with that whole bunch of words coming out from her mouth, the whole table went silent. Almost like they agreed with her in unison. I stared at her in disbelief. How could someone be so utterly mean like that? It was sickening, truly was. "Well, I don't want to sit at your table anyways so thank you very much for your speech which I might say, has pretty much gone to waste cause I'm not going to believe a word you say". I walked away, placed the tray of food onto the metal rack which said ^wasted food^ and stormed out of the dining hall. 

GREG P.O.V

I walked along the corridors heading towards the main building to go and see the school assistant, Mycroft Holmes. As I slowly approached the office, I couldn't help but smile to myself like an idiot. I still could never believe how lucky I am to be dating , well secretly of course, the school assistant and head of discipline of the boarding school. What I found simply amusing was the fact that he was the brother of the other Holmes , Sherlock. I knew Sherlock quite well due to the fact that we share some classes together, and also that it was my duty given by Mycroft to watch him in case he was being bullied again. As I recall the horrendous stories Mycroft told me about Sherlock and what people did to him, I couldn't help but shudder and feel an ache in my heart. Poor lad was treated so badly just cause he was different. I began to feel a little depress but as I walked into the office to find him sitting in his chair all stressed up and adorable, those feelings vanished and was replaced with pure happiness and admiration. Though his door was slightly ajar, I could see him hunching over his desk and tousling his hair in hopes that it would stop receding so fast. He was always in such a frenzy when it came to his work, but no one could blame him. He was after all, the school's assistant and head of discipline. There was always something going on in this prestigious school of ours, and they all have a link with Sherlock somehow. After what seem like forever, I snapped out of my trance and knocked softly on the door. "May I come in?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like mine at all. Mycroft looked up and his face softened immediately upon seeing that it was me. He exhaled, almost like he was holding his breath the whole time, and nodded slowly. A pure indication that he was really tired. I walked in, shut the door behind me and walked over to him where I sat on his lap and nuzzled my face into his hair. "Love, you look absolutely like crap. Take a break, please?" I ask in hopes that he would say 'Yes'. Mycroft Holmes was a lad who is super dedicated to his work and is extremely loyal. It puzzles me how he could fall in love with a simple rugby player like me. "No," he said groggily whilst pushing his face into my chest , " I have to continue this sodding report on the school lab for the Principal". I simply shook my head and planted a kiss on his head, earning a small hum of appreciation. They say he is the 'Ice Man' but this man that I was snuggling with is far from that. He was the warmest , kind-hearted person I ever knew. 

 

A/N Well , I am so sorry this chapter was short as frack but I tried my best. The exams are really not in my favour. But Hey Hey, MYSTRADE


	5. Are You Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some JohnLock action HUEHUEHUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late late late update I AM SORRY!

SHERLOCK P.O.V

I looked at John in awe as he stormed out of the dining hall. No one has ever stood up for me, ever. Not even Mycroft because well that is a whole other situation all together. But it seems that John has taken the liberty to do so and I feel that I somehow need to repay him for his act of kindness. Since it was only around 7.30 pm there, there was still time to roam around the school whereabouts without it being such a big fuss to my brother. My destination was the school ecosystem garden, it held various organisms there that might be useful in terms of being a present. Ignoring the ordinary people that stared at me, I walked out of the dining hall in a cool and calm manner. Turning my coat collar up and placing my hands in my pockets, I set off the find a perfect hedgehog.

JOHN P.O.V

'BAM!' I slam the door of the dorm shut with anger still within me. I couldn't care less about how much I was over reacting about the whole situation. No one should be called a freak, not even if their special like Sherlock. I needed to punch something, kick or at least scream to let go of my frustration. It was annoying because there was nothing I could do to let go of the build up in my chest, unlike in military school where I could just go to the gym and let out my anger on an unsuspecting punching bag. I didn't even care if Sherlock though I was ov- CRAP SHERLOCK! I left him there all by himself in the dining hall! Groaning, I buried my face into my hands and flopped the bed, which apparently was Sherlock's. I'm such a condescending prick! How could I just leave my only friend there hanging with a bunch of arseholes whilst I just stormed away like that?! Every inch of me was trying to get up and go find Sherlock but the other half just wouldn't cooperate well. In the end, I gave up and continued on to stare at the ceiling , inhaling the familiar scents of my room mate. Slowly, as time passed by, my eye lids were beginning to grow heavy and my vision was a blur. As I gave in to the tiredness of my first day here, the last thing that drifted through my mind was Sherlock and how perfect his eyes were. 

SHERLOCK P.O.V

The halls were silent by the time I got back to the building, which was to be expected as it was 12 AM. Despite the silence, occasional sounds such as moaning and groaning erupted from some of the dorms that I passed by, which put me to great disgust. The tiny creature ruffled slightly in my pocket and I stopped in my tracks to see if it was okay. It took me a while to find the perfect one for John, but after much effort put in, I finally found it. The perfect hedgehog in terms of size, appearance, behaviour wise, response and much to my other deductions, it was suitable. As i opened the flap of my pocket, the hedgehog poked its nose out slightly and twitched a little, making the corners of my mouth turn up slightly. As I looked at the creature being illuminated by the bright moonlight that shone through the floor to ceiling windows at the end of the corridor, I cannot help but feel at ease when I think about how much it reminded me of John and how John was able to put the sense of belonging in me. The feelings confused me, and I would want to try to avoid it at all cost, but there's something about the aspiring army doctor that made me come back for more. Sighing, I closed the flap and continued walking on until I reached the dorm where I was so called 'greeted' by an unexpected sight. A tired looking John Watson sitting upright in my bed, looking out the window. 

"John?" I asked, my voice somehow betraying me by being too soft. John turned his head to look at me and immediately his body loosen up. From my deduction, I could see he was fell asleep on my bed whilst waiting for me to return, the crumpled sheets and the slight dent of his body shape on my mattress. The dark hollow circles under his eyes also indicated that he didn't have a good sleep or was not able to, so as the slight creases on his forehead gave away that he was frowning not from anger but from something else, perhaps worry or anxiousness which caused the inability to sleep well. And by the way he looked at me, it was obvious that it was me whom he was worried about. A sudden wave of a new emotion came across me, probably guilt. Ah, sentiment. I shook my head slightly and stepped into the dorm, slowly closing the door behind me. 

"Sherlock, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" John said, voice breaking slightly. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, slightly staggering and making his way towards me. By now, I could feel my heart pace quicken a bit. ^What was going on?^ I thought to myself. Desperately searching my mind palace, I couldn't find anything at all. ^Damn^. As he approached me, I had the sudden urge to just grab him and hug him tightly , not letting go. But that would squash the poor hedgehog. OH! 

"John, I , um... got you a present. It took me a while to find it, because it has to be perfect. And after a while, I found it and decided that it was the one. I chose this um, present, because somehow it reminded me of you and how..." my voice trailed off, not sure what to say next or how to phrase the sentences that was going through my head. 

"And how I am...? Sherlock, why did you find it necessary to get me a present in the first place?"John asked, his tone slightly amused but mostly curious. 

"I got you this present because you stood up for me when no one else would ever do. You believed in me despite how I behave. And I got this because it reminded me of you and how...adorable you um..are..". The silence filled the air, awkward tension more likely. I could feel the heat rush up to my face and if it wasn't for the darn moonlight, John wouldn't have noticed it, but he did and just had to point it out.

"Sherlock Holmes, are you blushing?" he teased me. I looked straight at him with wide eyes and shook my head quickly, hoping that he would not go on any further with the topic. Laughing quietly at his own little tease, his grey-blue eyes met with my multi coloured ones and his pupils dilated immensely. I couldn't help but want to stare at them and never break away, even for a second. As I was getting lost in his eyes, his question snapped me back to reality.

"So..this present of yours...what is it?". Taking in a deep breath, I opened the flap of pocket and took out the tiny hedgehog that was looking curiously at John from the little platform made by my two hands placed together. At first, John didn't knew how to react. I was prepared for him to despise my gift and that I would return to being two to three syllable answers with him, but instead, he carefully took the hedgehog and held it in his own hands. Looking at me, smiling as widely as ever, he asked me the question which I dreaded. 

"You find me adorable, ayy?" he asked, still smiling. Sighing , I simply nodded my head and avoided eye contact with him. Instead, i took of my coat, scarf and gloves of and hanged them up. I was still in the school uniform, so I took of my tie and sweater, leaving my white shirt and pants on. I noticed from the corner of my eye that John was staring, and to avoid awkwardness, I decided to try to be monotonous once again. 

"Yes John?" I asked, raising a single eyebrow. Face turning a light shade of pink, he merely shook his head and continued admiring his present.

 

JOHN P.O.V

My mind was racing with a thousand thoughts, from Sherlock getting me a hedgehog to him admitting that he found me adorable. I couldn't help but feel..overjoyed somehow. Placing the hedgehog on my bed, I walked over to him and spun him around, giving him a hug from behind. His whole body tensed up, and I couldn't help but feel sad somehow. It's like he never got the care and love he deserved, just like I never got it from my father. But that was different. This is different. Sherlock Holmes is a wonderful person, and I can't help but admit that I'm slowly falling for him every second of the day. If it's my mission to make him love me back, then so be it! 

"Thank You, Sherlock. This was very sweet of you" I mumbled against his back, snaking my arms around his thin waist. Even though that made him relax a little bit, he was still slightly tensed up. 

"You..are welcome John.." he responded back, voice slightly baritone but has some emotion linger in it. Smiling, I released my embrace to feel that I miss that boy contact immediately. Maybe I am completely infatuated with him after all. Turning back to my bed, I discovered my hedgehog fast asleep on my bed, all curled up in ball and making itself comfortable on my pillow. 'Oh dear...' I muttered to myself, not having the heart to disturb the poor creature from its slumber. Maybe sleeping on the floor is not so bad, eh? 

"You can share my bed with me, if you want that is..." said Sherlock who was now in his PJ's. How does he change so fast and discreetly? The thought of sharing a bed with Sherlock slightly excited me but at the same time made me nervous. But all of those emotions couldn't come close to how tired I was suddenly feeling, and the thought of sharing a bed wasn't such a bad idea after all. Nodding my head and whispering a soft 'okay', I went into the bathroom to come out 5 minutes later all changed and ready for bed. Taking one last glance at my new hedgehog, who I have decided to call Sam from now on, I shuffled slowly to Sherlock's bed to find him sitting down on it.

"Sherlock, are you sure you are okay with this? I can always sl-"

"Yes, John. I am completely fine with it. Now sleep," he commanded. 'meany' I muttered and the corners of his cupid bow shaped lips curved upwards slightly. Lying down, my whole body relaxed and I soon let the fatigue take over me. Not long after that, I felt something at the crook of my neck, to find that Sherlock's face was buried into it and he was snoring softly. Shifting a little bit so that I was comfortable too, I placed my on his head, stroking gently at his soft black curls, relishing every moment I can savour. For who knows when I am able to do this again. 

A/N Yes, this was the little thing I was working on. I made this solely between them both, and I made Sherlock show his less 'Sociopath' side:)


	6. Let's try this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's events, John can't help but want more. And Sherlock too, but there are some factors to consider. More like obstacles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god it's been 5 months since this fic has gone on hiatus. And I am so so sorry, because school and i have some problems that have been going on. But something inspired me to re-read my old works and I realised that i needed to continue this, it's so unfair to keep ya'all waiting and not continue. So here is an update. Note though, my style of writing may or may not have changed but ya'all can be the judge of that. Do tell me if you want anything to happen in this fic? It'll be cool to see that :-)

3rd person P.O.V 

After the events that has happened last night, the boys knew that they weren't going to be able to just achieve the simple friendship goals. And that they needed to be more than dorm mates or best friends. The bond was undeniable, the love, the care, it was almost as if two lost puzzle pieces have finally found each other and the picture was finally going to be complete. For Sherlock Holmes, sentiment was something he wanted to avoid as it has never brought him any good but John Watson has changed his mind in so many perspectives, he can't help but let him be an exception to that old time believe and just let things take over. But he knew that he was getting himself into deep trouble, that his heart was not ready to take the plunge of faith and acceptance and that someone will definitely hurt John just to get to him. There was no doubt , he had so many enemies in this school that it was impossible to let anyone else into his life. The story for John Watson though, was different. His life has been a whole series of loneliness, the void of care and so many risks that come his way made it impossible for him to let go of any form of real love that he could get. And when he found Sherlock Holmes, he knew that love would save him from the empty past he ran away from recently. That somehow this cold person everyone saw was just a façade that no one took time to solve around, he was a mystery of course, but with a little bit of effort and time, the mystery can be solved. This was John's mission. It was amazing, that after one day of meeting, their whole world was changed instantly, a major plot twist in their tales and journey of life but it was something that neither of them would complain about. 

Sam the hedgehog made tiny noises, indicating that he was the first one awake among the lot in the dorm room. As John was a light sleeper, he was awoken by the noises. He tried to move but realised he couldn't. It was puzzling, but after some time he finally remembered that he was in Sherlock's bed, with Sherlock who was now currently clinging onto him almost as if afraid that John would leave him. The latter's face was buried in John's chest, the heat radiating off him was so warm and comfortable that John immediately gave up trying to get up and decided to just go back to his slumber. The sun was barely out, and the dark blue hue of the morning sky was illuminating their room. John could see Sam fidgeting slightly, and it was amusing seeing the tiny creature there on his large bed all alone. Maybe Sherlock and him could get Sam another friend to keep him company, as it was going to get noticeably lonely in the room when lessons began for the both of them. Sherlock mumbled a few incoherent words in his slumber before returning back to his slumber once more. This was perfect for the both of them. 

JOHN P.O.V

"John, get up, We're late," muttered a familiar voice. I was awoken up from a nice dream with that voice, but that voice it self sounded like a dream. So perhaps I was still dreaming and didn't know that I'm in one of those lucid dreams. "No, you are not dreaming, John. And I shall take that as a compliment," said the voice. Suddenly, my eye-lids flew open to see that Sherlock was staring at me, face barely inches away from mine, smirking slightly. My heart skipped a beat, and once again I got lost in those dreamy galaxy-like eyes and was unable to speak. The room was noticeably more brighter now, which meant that I did went back to sleep. ^Well, at least I felt really rested to core?^ I thought to myself. 

"Late? What do you mean? School doesn't start till Wednesday. It's only Monday, Sherlock," I mumbled sleepily, ready to get back to just rolling about on the bed. I never got to do this at home, with my father barging in my room to make me do the chores and cook for the household as my mum was always out at work. Sherlock sat up, stretching with his arms over his head and I couldn't help but stare at his figure. A blush was creeping my face, I just knew it, and I decided to get up as well. Might as well do something productive with the day. Maybe start looking at my time table? Or begin to read the textbooks that I had for my lessons? The options were endless really. I could always go down to the field to watch that Greg guy and the rest play rugby. 

"Well John, I know that. I'm not obtuse like everyone else is. Don't worry it's not an insult, it's just the way people are. I was hopping that we could spend the day doing something together since we are technically allowed to leave the campus and the school grounds. But judging from the way you blanked out and your face etched that you were in deep thought meant that you had other plans. Very well then, I shall just go to Saint Bart's and see what I could do with the dead bodies there. Forgive me for asking," and with that Sherlock stood up, walking briskly over to the toilet and shutting the door with a huff. My mind was racing, at the scene that just happened. Did Sherlock...just dedicated his day for me? Was he...upset? I couldn't know, he always seemed to be emotionless but it seemed not today. I could tell he was was upset that i had plans to accomplish. But who said any of that was confirmed anyway? I got up, said good morning to Sam and knocked on the toilet door, hoping that Sherlock had not taken a shower yet. 

The door swung open to reveal a rather irritated looking Sherlock Holmes, with a toothbrush in his mouth and toothpaste foam all over his mouth and trickling down to his chin. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of me, he looked so different from what he usually does. He looked so...normal guy like. I coughed, trying to regain my composure and ask the question that was my very purpose of interrupting Sherlock. "Well, after reviewing my 'plans' for the day, it seems that I don't have any plans at all. So does that offer of you and me spending time together still stand?" I questioned cheekily, hoping that the answer was a 'yes'. 

SHERLOCK P.O.V

He was being cheeky, I could tell. And that made him even more adorable then ever. ^Composure, Sherlock. Self-control^. I took the toothbrush out of my mouth and washed my mouth before answering him. "Well, since that's the case, then yes the offer still stands. I know a really good Italian place, care to have some Spaghetti?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible. My cool was slowly fading, but so far the façade I was pulling was working and John does not suspect a thing. This was good. Maybe later on was the right time to ask the question. He smiled at me, nodding slowly before walking off to play with Sam. I quickly glanced at John and couldn't help but wonder ^What have I gotten myself into?^. 

\--

30 minutes later, we were out of our dorm room and walking down the halls, a few people occasionally staring at me with disgusted faces and some looking at John and giving him a pitiful look, as if they felt sorry for him being with me. At first, I couldn't really be bothered with what the irrelevant people were thinking, but now that John has breached a hole in my wall of defence, I could feel the emotions that I suppressed slowly coming out. The bullying, the cigarettes, every bitter memory comes crawling back out from the depths. I shuddered. "Are you okay, Sherlock? You look, upset?" asked John with concern. My heart began to swell once more, but I simply nodded back and responded back with a simple "I'm fine John". Maybe this was more complicated that I thought it would be. if Mycroft knew about this, I'd never hear the end of it. But still, he was still secretly going out with that Rugby guy, Gavin. Or was it Geoff? Couldn't remember, oh well lets store that somewhere in the 'not important' cabinet of my mind palace. We were almost approaching the front gate when I heard a hair-raising voice call out my name. "Sherlock, where do you think you're going? And with our new student, John Watson?". It was the cake lover also known as my irritating brother, Mycroft. Oh bother.


End file.
